Entre El Deber Y El Amor
by Wilwarin
Summary: Cuando Bosque Verde cae bajo las sombras, Thranduil hará lo que sea necesario para deshacerse del mal que cubre sus tierras, pero... ¿Qué sucede cuando descubre el precio que debe pagar, y es forzado a elegir entre su reino y su único hijo? No slash.
1. La Llegada de Mithrandir

Título: Entre El Deber Y El Amor 

Autora: Wilwarin

Sumario: Cuando Bosque Verde cae bajo las sombras, Thranduil hará lo que sea necesario para deshacerse del mal que cubre sus tierras, pero... ¿Qué sucede cuando descubre el precio que debe pagar, y es forzado a elegir entre su reino y su único hijo? No slash. 

Disclaimer: La Piedra de Sacrificios es mía, así como el cuento con el baño, y el cuento con la flecha. Tolkien posee todo lo demás. 

Nota de autora: Mi lengua primera es inglesa. Perdónenme si hago un error. 

La edad de Legolas es la equivalente a la de 14 para los humanos. 

La inspiración viene del cuento de Abraham e Isaac en la Biblia (no quiero hacer ningún sacrilegio.)

Clasificación: Angustia / drama; PG-13 (por si acaso) 

Beta: Elradien Sallain

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Capítulo Uno: La Llegada de Mithrandir

Para ser pasos élficos, eran demasiado ruidosos. Zancadas pesadas golpeaban el piso de piedra mientras que el guardia de la frontera apresuraba el paso hacia el Salón del Trono. 

Abrió las puertas de un empujón casi desmayándose frente al rey del Bosque Verde. 

"Por Ilúvatar, muchacho, podía oírte venir a millas de distancia." 

"Mi señor," el exhausto elfo balbuceó. "Hemos caído en otra trampa. Posiblemente ésta sea la peor de todas." 

Los ojos del rey se agrandaron. "¿Cuántos esta vez?" 

El guardia sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperar sus pensamientos. "Diez, por lo menos. Muchos otros están gravemente heridos. Dos de ellos no llegarán a ver _dinnu."_

Aturdido, el Rey Thranduil sacudió la cabeza. "Gracias, muchacho, puedes retirarte. Tengo que pensar." 

El guardia hizo una reverencia y lentamente se retiró del cuarto. 

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Thranduil se desplomó en su silla y suavemente masajeó sus sienes. Desde que Bosque Verde cayó bajo la oscuridad, muchos habían muerto a causa de ataques de orcos o arañas y lo único que le daba fuerzas al agobiado rey era Legolas, su único hijo. Cuando la Reina murió, Legolas se transformó en su vida entera, no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que ver a su hijo correr por el bosque riéndose. 

Otro golpe en la puerta lo trajo bruscamente de regreso a la realidad. "¡_Minno_!" 

Un hombre de edad avanzada, vestido de gris y llevando un bastón entró al salón, provocando que los ánimos del rey se alivianaran. "_Suilaid, Aran Thranduil Oropherion_." 

"¿Mithrandir? ¡_Mae govannen_! ¿Qué lo trae a Bosque Verde?" Exclamó Thranduil, esperando que el viejo Istar pudiera ser de alguna ayuda.

"'Mirkwood' me parece más apropiado, así lo llaman los Hombres en estos días. Casi fui atacado por arañas gigantes en más de una ocasión cuando me dirigía hacia aquí." Replicó el Istar con cierta molestia. 

"Y por eso me disculpo." El rey elfo contestó seriamente. "Por mucho tiempo he estado tratando de prevenir esos ataques, pero no sirve de nada. Ya no sé qué hacer. He perdido a diez guardias esta mañana, y muchos más están heridos. En estos pocos meses que pasaron, el número de muertes se ha incrementado, superando las 100. Aún en mi reino, eso es demasiado." 

"Estoy de acuerdo, y esa es precisamente la razón por la que estoy aquí." 

Thranduil suspiró aliviado "_Hennaid veneg le,_ Mithrandir. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para deshacerme de este mal." 

El anciano asintió. "Bien. Empezaremos mañana por la mañana. Hasta entonces, creo que necesito una buena comida y un largo descanso."

"Y la tendrá," Thranduil dijo, sonriendo. "_Tolo_, tenemos mucho que discutir." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_dinnu_ (de _tinnu_) (crepúsculo estrellado)

¡_Minno_! (¡Entre!)

_Suilaid, Aran Thranduil Oropherion_ (Los saludo, Rey Thranduil, hijo de Oropher) 

¡_Mae govannen_! (¡Bienvenido!)

_Hennaid veneg le_ (Mil gracias a vos)

_Tolo_ (Ven)


	2. Respuestas Incontables

Capítulo Dos – Respuestas Incontables

Temprano la mañana siguiente, el rey y el mago estudiaban detenidamente la biblioteca de palacio; por lo menos, el apenas organizado cáos que pasaba por uno. Cada libro, pergamino, y documento importante eran guardados en el pequeño cuarto normalmente utilizado como almacén. Mithrandir estaba sentado en el piso en el medio del caos, mientras Thranduil ocupaba el único escritorio en del cuarto. 

Cualquier cosa remotamente utilizable fue leído rápidamente por lo menos tres veces. Después de estudiar detenidamente varios volúmenes grandes, Mithrandir levantó un papel que había encontrado dentro de uno de los libros, el cual tenía un dibujo en él. Thranduil levantó los ojos, quedando boquiabierto del shock al ver lo que el Istar sostenía en sus manos. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Thranduil, lo hizo a los tres años? Es bastante bueno para haberlo hecho a tan corta edad . ¿Es un conejo?" 

Thranduil casi se cae sobre la mesa, desordenando gran cantidad de documentos. Rápidamente le arrebató el papel de las manos del mago, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su tunica. "Era un árbol." Murmuró entre dientes, sus mejillas enrojeciendose. 

"¿De verdad? No me di cuenta." Dijo Mithrandir, sus labios curvandose un poco.

El Rey Elfo le dio una mirada de molestia. "¿Podríamos volver a trabajar, por favor?" 

"Por supuesto." Mithrandir sonrió, mirando al elfo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Varias horas pasaron, y todavía no habían encontrado nada. Mithrandir dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. "Si no le importa, _mellon vell_, este viejo necesita estirar las piernas y aclarar su mente." 

Sin sacar la vista de su pergamino, Thranduil afirmó con la cabeza y ondeó la mano, permitiendole la salida. Después de unos minutos, dejó el documento a un lado. Con un profundo y pesado suspiro, se estiró para tomar otro pergamino al final de la mesa. "¿Elbereth, terminará esto alguna vez?" Murmuró para sí.

Después de echarle una ojeada rápida, arrojó el pergamino al aire, renunciando a los papeles que lo estaban llevando a ningún lado.

Inspeccionó el cuarto, dándose cuenta de que estaba literalmente sumerjido en textos, rollos y otros documentos. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Encontrar algo semejante a lo q estaba buscando podría tardar semanas, meses, tiempo que Bosque Verde no podía disponer. 

Al azar, Thranduil tomó un libro adornado con grandes puntillas, y dándo una rápida mirada sobre las páginas, encontró algo que llamó su atención. Esto lo emocionó tanto, que dio un giro en el lugar y casi cae de espaldas al suelo. 

"¡_Hirnin ha_!" Exclamó. 

Mithrandir entró nuevamente en el cuarto a paso apresurado."¡_Na vedui_! ¡_Dangweth_!" 

Thranduil estaba sumergido en el texto, e inclinado sobre él, sus ojos recorrieron las páginas de aquí para allá. De pronto, el rostro del Rey Elfo empalideció de muerte y sus ojos se agrandaron con terror. Dejó caer el libro abierto en el escritorio al tiempo que dejaba su asiento, y con prisa huyó del cuarto. 

Desconcertado, Mithrandir caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó el libro, leyendo donde el elfo había dejado. Leyó apresuradamente el último pasaje, y se sobresaltó tal y como Thranduil lo había hecho: 

_"...Si en la oscuridad Bosque Verde el Grande ha de caer, _

_La__ muerte el peor destino de la tierra no será. _

_Si el rey su reino quiere conservar, _

_Al siguiente varón heredero al trono deberá sacrificar. _

_Sobre la Roca de Sacrificios él yacerá_

_Y por las manos de su propio padre morirá__..." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

mellon vell (querido amigo)

¡Hirnin ha! (¡Ya lo encontré!)

¡Na vedui! ¡Dangweth! (¡Por fin! ¡Una Respuesta!) 


	3. La Decisión de Thranduil

Capitulo Tres -- La Decisión de Thranduil  
  
Mithrandir buscaba a Thranduil por todo el palacio. Había oído historias acerca de la Piedra de Sacrificios y ninguna de ellas era placentera, por lo cual no era de extrañar la forma abrupta en la que el Rey Elfo había dejado el cuarto. La preocupación comenzó a asentarse mientras la cacería se hacía cada vez más larga. Era imposible saber qué corría a través de la mente del rey, o qué estaba hacienda. Cuando finalmente encontró a Thranduil, el elfo estaba caminando agresivamente alrededor de su recamara.  
  
El instante que el rey lo vio, estalló furiosamente. "¡Yo NO sacrificaré a MI HIJO!"  
  
"Nadie te lo está pidiendo, Thranduil," dijo el mago calmadamente. "Sé lo mucho que Legolas significa para ti."  
  
"¡Por supuesto que nadie me lo está pidiendo -- Estoy siendo obligado!" Thranduil estaba rojo de furia. "¡¿Cómo podría siquiera considerar semejante opción?! ¿Mi hijo o mi reino? ¡Preferiría quitarme mi propia vida primero!"  
  
"¡No hables así, Thranduil, no importa que tan ciertas sean tus palabras!" Reprendió Mithrandir.  
  
Thranduil rápidamente cerró su boca, dándose cuenta de la severidad de sus palabras. Se zambulló en la silla más cercana y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. "Lo siento, Mithrandir, pero ni si quiera puedes imaginarte por lo que estoy pasando. ¡Él es MI HIJO, por Elbereth! Amo a Legolas con todo mi corazón. Bosque Verde siempre ha estado en segundo lugar, pero he trabajado demasiado duro para dejar que se derrumbe a mis pies."  
  
"Thranduil, debe haber otra forma--"  
  
"¡No la hay!" Thranduil suspiró pesadamente, como si en su aliento pudiera descargar la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Cuando volvió a hablar, ya se encontraba más tranquilo. "Si la hubiera, la haría en un parpadeo, o tan rápido como se pudiese. A veces pienso que lo amo más de lo que amé a mi esposa."  
  
"Todavía puede haber una alternativa. La profecía, por así decirlo, puede ser que no sea totalmente cierta--"  
  
"¿Y no crees que ya he pensado en eso? Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Estoy atrapado entre la espada y la pared."  
  
"Sé como te sientes, Thranduil, pero debemos considerar las posibilidades."  
  
Thranduil mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. "No importa. De cualquier manera, no importa lo que escoja, voy a perder algo muy querido para mí."  
  
"Thranduil," replicó Mithrandir, su voz llena de preocupación y a la vez tratando de animar al rey. "Por lo menos piénsalo. Sólo por esta noche, date tiempo de pensar y planear que vas a hacer."  
  
La mirada del Rey Elfo se lleno de dolor y miedo al mirar a Mithrandir, pero sin decir más, salió silenciosamente de la habitación.  
  
Esa noche, Thranduil no pudo dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Estaba lleno de sueños acerca de las criaturas que invadían Bosque Verde, pero en la oscuridad de la noche, se transformaban en terribles pesadillas. En ellas veía a una enorme araña con largos y húmedos colmillos que lo amenazaban, pero la imagen cambió a un feroz hombre lobo con ojos del color de la sangre, que gruñía y aullaba. Las imagines se desvanecieron, y Thranduil se encontró solo en el bosque, llorando sobre la tumba de Legolas. Milagrosamente, el príncipe se levantó de su reposo y abrazó a su padre. A su alrededor, Bosque Verde ardía, trayendo muerte y destrucción a su gente, hasta que se tornaba tan oscuro y maligno como Mordor.  
  
Thranduil se despertó de golpe, una fría sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que estaba en su propia habitación, pero había despertado de una pesadilla sólo para caer en otra más real y terrible. Después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, se recostó nuevamente, aunque en vano ya que no pudo regresar a la paz del mundo de los sueños elficos. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había una sola forma de deshacerse de la oscuridad que había caído sobre Bosque Verde, y era una que detestaría llevar a cabo.  
  
El cabello del Rey Elfo era un desastre, y oscuras ojeras podían verse debajo de sus ojos cuando, a la mañana siguiente, entró a las cocinas aún medio dormido. Mithrandir estaba sentado en la mesa dando su espalada a la entrada. "Llegas tarde." Dijo con un tono de acusación en su voz, a lo que Thranduil no respondió. Fue entonces, cuando Thranduil se sentó frente a él, que Mithrandir lo miró directamente. "Te ves muy mal."  
  
"No estoy de humor para bromas. Ya tomé una decisión."  
  
El dolor en el rostro de Thranduil era evidente, tanto como para que Mithrandir pudiera leerlo. El mago frunció el seño y preguntó: "¿Entonces planeas hacerlo?"  
  
"¿Qué otra opción tengo?" Dijo mirando tristemente al Istar, una lágrima deslizándose por su rostro. "Mañana por la mañana, me dirigiré a la Piedra de Sacrificios junto con Legolas. Al menos que puedas probar que hay otra forma de mantener a Bosque Verde a salvo, voy a hacer lo que siento necesario. Si no te importa, tengo arreglos que hacer." El elfo salió del cuarto, no esperando una respuesta. De todas formas, no tendría una. El Maia ya estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. 


	4. Despedidas De Un Padre

Notas:

lasgalen dithen (pequeño hoja verde)

Dû vaer, cunn lend (Buenas noches, dulce príncipe)

Capítulo Cuatro Despedidas De Un Padre 

Nada podía impedir que las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos comenzaran a caer libremente mientras contemplaba a su durmiente hijo desde la puerta. Ni se molestaría en secarlas. Cuanto más tiempo observaba al niño, el deseo de quitarse la vida aumentaba más en Thranduil. Hasta posar sus ojos en su hijo lo hería, sabiendo que sería la última noche que vería a Legolas con vida, e incluso, esto lo había llevado a pasar el día haciendo preparaciones para lo que sucedería una vez su hijo se hubiera marchado.

Con precaución, se introdujo en el cuarto de su hijo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Legolas no se inmutó; sus ojos estaban cerrados lo que significaba que estaba en un sueño profundo y no despertaría fácilmente. Thranduil pasó sus dedos por el sedoso cabello dorado, se maravillaba ante la apariencia de su hijo; como Legolas reflejaba tanto a él como a su esposa. Por supuesto, siempre había sido así, pero esta vez era diferente; esta vez sería su última oportunidad de contemplarlo.

Era tan joven . . . tan inocente y lleno de vida . . .

¡Elbereth! ¿Por qué debía ser puesto por tal tormento? ¿Por qué debería ser un padre forzado a matar su único hijo? Él sabía que la vida era injusta y cruel, pero esto simplemente sobrepasaba toda razón.

Su mente se transportó al tiempo cuando Legolas era tan sólo un pequeño, y había tratado de darle un baño. Le había dado la espalda por un segundo, y al volver a voltearse, Legolas se había ido y corría desnudo por todo el palacio. Fue bastante sorpresivo y entretenido para los sirvientes; el príncipe heredero al trono, corriendo por todos los pasillos vistiendo absolutamente nada, seguido por el enfurecido rey de Bosque Verde. Fue la historia favorita por muchas décadas, contada en cada banquete que tomara lugar en el palacio, a espaldas del rey; pero por supuesto él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa ante al recuerdo, pero desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que Legolas se transformaría justamente en eso: nada más que un recuerdo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre las sábanas al rededor de la cintura de su hijo y cuidadosamente las elevó hasta sus hombros. Inclinándose levemente sobre él, Thranduil susurró: "Estoy luchando una batalla ya perdida, y no puedo seguir luchando para siempre. Espero que puedas entenderlo."

Legolas no se inmutó, aún dormía profundamente.

"Te voy a extrañar cuando esto acabe, _lasgalen dithen_. Más de lo que jamás podrás imaginar." Suavemente, sostuvo la mano de su hijo entre las suyas. "Consuélate sabiendo que la tuya será rápida y sin dolor, mientras que la mía será larga y agonizante." Inclinándose aún más, besó a Legolas en la frente. "_Dû vaer, cunn lend_."

Se levantó y lentamente comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. Antes de salir completamente, se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro una última vez y luego siguió su camino, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a romperse.


End file.
